The Mystery Of the Pumpkin Mask Big Bang
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Penny gets a bang of bottom kind when she squeals to Howard's wife that he is checking out her butt. Halloween offers the perfect chance to wear a mask, voice scrambler and take Penny in hand. Warning: spanking an adult over eighteen. Don't like, don't read. Comments welcomed.


The Pumpkin Mask Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang or any of the characters. This is a parody based on parts of the show and I make no money on this story.

The pumpkin head masked scarecrow saw the Pharmaceutical Sales lady who had told his wife he was checking out her butt in class was spotted and now he planned to spot her bottom with blood drops. Outside on the campus Penny was sunning herself in the secluded area behind the nursing building on a quilted towel spread. She looked a tad shell shocked and she was laying out in her purple bikini which showed a cherry red glow all along the lower cheeks where the panty bands had ridden up. The scarecrow was pleased to see Penny was wearing an appropriate pair of purple bikini befitting a chance to take care of her recent misbehavior. Now, it was his very unpleasant task to punish Penny, the Georgia peach from Atlanta using a method that had been used on particularly deserving bottoms for centuries.

Scarecrow had always known that Penny had continued blazing. Perhaps she should have nipped her behavior in the bud and given her some very sore red lined bottom skin earlier.  
>Well the fact was she had accused one of the gang Howard checking out her butt in her tight raggedy cut blue jeans in class. Penny's naughty butt was in for a rude awakening!<p>

Stealthily the pumpkin headed scarecrow approached to the bright colored boat and stealthily hoisted his self over the side into the boat before Penny could even turn over from bottoms up position.  
>It was quiet within the confines of the small campus lake, that you could hear the sound of a passing bird.<p>

Rolling over and tanning on her stomach in the backyard had caused the purple skimpy bikini most of the bikini had worked themselves deep up into the crack of her ass leaving the majority of her lower cheeks of her ass exposed. Penny knew she had lied about her Howard checking out her butt in her tight raggedy intentionally cut faded blue jeans. her scarecrow's wishes by lying and being found naughty was about to be sternly spanked.

The scarecrow stealthily approached the grassy area and quickly got to his knees on the grass while landing an open hand swat across Penny's upturned ass.

"Hello Penny" Scarecrow announced himself.

"Ouch", rubbing her butt with both hands. That wasn't nice scarecrow sneaking up and spanking my bottom while

I was sleeping. Really that was hard, it hurt!" Penny whined.

"What are you doing out here? I would have thought you got enough sunburned another kind to last you for a while."" The pumpkin head masked scarecrow said with a slight laugh with a voice scrambler.

"Oh hey Scarecrow, I am just sunbathing. I must say you made a dramatic entrance into the backyard." Penny said. She thought it was the boy who had shown interest in her at the sales union.  
>"Actually Penny I have an important purpose for being here."<p>

"Really, what?" Penny asked and became concerned.

This is going to very hard to take. It is a punishment practiced by our ancestors in Bavaria. After all these years

Penny today you graduate from spankings to a birching. You're bottom has so much pain left to endure during our time together today, especially for a growing baby-fat bottom girl of nineteen." The scarecrow told Penny. 

"Spank my butt. You mean you want to spank my bottom!" Penny said a little alarmed at the subject of the conversation had regressed her word for bottom back to that of a little girl.

The scarecrow grabbed her around the waist and swiftly pulled her legs up over her head as he sat on the quilt beside the erring teenager with her ass up in the diaper position.

"Dang it Scarecrow! Let me go this instant!" Penny bellowed.  
>"You don't give the orders here Penny! So take that bitchy attitude and accept your fate!<p>

ONE" SWISH! "TWO" SWISH! "THREE SWISH! FOUR SWISH!

"NO MORE PLEASE," SWISH! "FIVE"

I will be good and not lie about you checking out my butt. Please, It Hurts so much, Scarecrow!" Penny begged.

**SWISH!** "SIX" she jumped up hold her bottom with her hand dancing around.  
>"Now stand over there." "Mr. Scarecrow told the freshman."<br>"Nine"  
>The spanking Scarecrow took a step and lined up behind and one step to the side of Penny who was bent over a second sink with her bottom in the air.<p>

**Swish-Thud!** "One"

**Swish-Thud!** "Two"

Penny bucked her hips up grabbing her bottom begging her scarecrow to stop, "it hurts mightily. I have learned my lesson please no more."

The pumpkin head allowed him anonymity and fit in well with his scarecrow costume helped Penny back down telling her Mr. Scarecrow will double those strokes if she did that again.

"Ohhhhhh, scarecrow please not more it hurt soooooooooooo" Tear were in her eyes and starting to roll down her face." Penny sobbed.

Fast and furious the birch fell.

"Ss-Pp-LICK!" "Ss-PP-LL-ACK!" "Ss-PP-LL-ICK!" "Ss-PP-LL-ACK!"

"SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!" "SSS-PP-LL-ACK!"

This time the Scarecrow laid the fan of painful switches down powerfully leaving a red angry lozenge in vivid contrast to

Penny's already strawberry red ass. Again there was the ritualistic dance of pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh, ohhhhhhhhhh, Ouchy, please it hurts." Penny wailed.

Now just stay still." SWISH, "THREE", SWISH, SWISH, "OHHHHHHHH

"AHHHHHHHHHH", THAT HURT, FOUR, FIVE" SWISH, SWISH, SWISH.

She was staying over but her butt was doing its own little dance trying to avoid the burning sting of the switches birch.

"Six, Seven, Eight,"

Penny…shameless nineteen year old teenager bitch,"

Low down across Penny's bottom was a raised stripe bearing faintly the pattern of the switches that fanned out when it hit her baby-fat bare bottom which made up the birch. It had been inflicted a little earlier by a birch stroke low on Penny's bottom

The imprint were raised, red and purple-colored the skin dangerously but temptingly swollen raised birch marks.  
>Now she was crying so hard you could hardly understand what she was saying. Mr. Scarecrow swung the birch hard on the top of both thighs. She jumped up dancing around, holding her bottom. <p>

"IT HURT, IT HURT, OHHHHH." "That will do."

Penny told him three. SWICH, SWISH, SWISH.

She counted each one of them and while crying letting the pumpkin masked scarecrow know how much it hurt her blazing cherry red butt.

**"CRACK - THUD!"**

The Scarecrow brought the wide swatch of spread birch switches down hard across the girls' upturned butt and began to birch Penny.

Penny as she was birched for demonstrating through her continuing blazing her bad girl mentality. The birch switches and watched Penny's round bottoms got redder and redder as her purple bikini became eaten up in her crack displaying more and more glowing skin.

Penny's ass was starting to get really red now and it hurt. The middle of her butt was turning a darker red now. The pumpkin headed scarecrow guessed he was doing it right from the reaction the brown nineteen year old shapely woman as her butt reddening and turned bright red which peeked his interest to continue her spanking swatting Penny with the bound switches. The Pharmaceutical Sales lady felt her butt starting to burn and was getting itchy. She wanted to reach back and rub her surely tomato red bottom, but, her wrist were tied together in front of her as was immobilized over the scarecrow's lap, helpless to stop her spanking.

The scarecrow looked down at her sniveling still sobbing Penny had put her legs down and immediately rolled over onto her stomach as soon as she felt the pain shoot through her butt as soon as she put any pressure on it, much less sitting. As she looked down at the still trembling bottom well striated with blood red lines and purple lumpy bruises. Considering what her bottom had just been through Penny lost control of her tummy and farted and luckily did not pee her pants as her swollen birched bottom however there were no drops of blood along with her hot tears.

Penny looked up just in time to see the scarecrow stop swatting her cherry red her sore ass with the birch, but it made her buck up like a fire had been lit on her bottom.

"Penny I'm giving you a real birching…on your baby-fat assed nineteen year old teenager's tart farting ass." The masked avenger sounding like Darth Vader.

Penny, the recently reformed a wise ass teenage young lady felt a barrage of hand spanks where the spanker only known to Penny as the pumpkin head fingertips split her butt crack open accidently for but a second at a time. The Pharmaceutical Sales lady felt the cool air on the petals of her bottom hole for just a split second and she blushed as she realized Brian had just seen for her private flower. The aspiring nurse was relieved her horrible spanking with the punishing birch. However, she was far from fine as she saw a reflection of her torn up bottom in the nearby sliding glass door.

"Okay Scarecrow, there is no reason for this I have learned my lesson and want ever lie again! Penny assured her scarecrow nodding her head so hard her shoulder length brown hair flipped up and down.  
>Penny was allowed to lower her legs over there burnished red and purple bruised bottoms and they cried little girls as they were dismissed.<p>

"Now curtsy to me as a sign you understand you did wrong and disrespected my wishes. And do it ass forward, facing me!" The scarecrow ordered his favorite ass he used to watch.

Penny's breasts jiggled as she bent forward at the waist and daintily held out her hands. Tear face soaked the chastened freshman's face still sniffling; the teenager was forced to curtsy in a manner, so low that her bright red blood blistered bottom cheeks showed exposed to the good scarecrow. The birching had taken the place of her usual rants on the dangers of blazing. Now the danger was in the twigs applied to her fiery red rear accompanied by her runny tears.

The pumpkin head masked scarecrow got Penny good giving her the fanned switch spanking, she richly deserved. This was one he had waited for since she accused him of checking her butt out. Now, the missy looked scared shit-less as she rubbed her butt that was not covered by her purple bikini which had left most of her bottom bare from all her exertions during the spanking.

Her spanking had been tailor made and if Penny knew the fresh humiliation awaiting her next year. There was more in store for the little lady next Halloween and it was going to be memorable! Just wait and see, Howard was up to his old tricks and he had a pretty Penny he planned to spank again next year with the wooden paddle he would have made just for her bottom!

Comments are welcomed.


End file.
